


Dinner and a Show

by MadsAboutYou



Category: hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, SO SORRY, hannibal being a smooth fucker, i am trash, sex while eating dinner??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will riding Hannibal at the dinner table. Enough said. Straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

“You’ve lost your mind.”

Will stood in front of his husband with large, blinking eyes. The words that had just casually fallen from Hannibal’s lips had him stopped immediately in his tracks, silverware still in his hand from where he had been previously setting the table.

“Some have said that, yes. I would have assumed that thought would have crossed your own mind by now,” Hannibal said lightly, folding the napkins into perfect triangles and placing them where Will and Hannibal sat every night for their meal. His fingers moved quickly, but eloquently, and the table looked as if it was set for a grand feast instead of a simple dinner for two.

Will couldn’t help the slight roll of his eyes, placing the silverware down on top of the perfectly placed napkins and stopped when he was standing in front of Hannibal. “You,” he started off, searching his eyes for any blip or glimpse of a strange attempt at humor. “You want me to sit on your cock while we eat.”

A smile flashed across Hannibal’s lips, the type that he wore whenever he found Will simply adorable, always surprising him with new ways to send Hannibal’s heart into a tizzy.

“That is the gist of the idea, yes,” he concurred, reaching out to gently lace their fingers together. “Think of it as a new level of intimacy. Such trivial acts being grace by the presence of your naked body connected with mine,” he explained, thumb brushing over Will’s knuckles as he searched his husband’s face with the same vigor that Will seemed to be giving his own.

The former professor just raised an eyebrow, seemingly letting the idea roll around in his head. He couldn’t deny the slight bulge that had already presented itself in the front of his khakis, and Will was never one to turn down an invitation to be filled by the greatest source of sustenance he would ever need.

He bit his bottom lip lightly, glancing through his lashes at his lover before nodding his head. He was so fucked. Literally.

A grin spread wide across Hannibal’s face, and he leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. “Excellent. Go remove your clothes while I finish preparing our meal. I assume you’re still open from this afternoon?,” he questioned.

A faint pink dusted it’s way across Will’s cheeks, and he nodded. A lazy afternoon of reading in front of the fire had turned into quite an exercise with Will laying on his back, legs up over Hannibal’s shoulders while he shouted his name.

“Good,” Hannibal smiled, moving back over to the counter where he began to plate the food, glancing at Will expectantly. “Go on,” he nodded.

Will turned and practically ran to their bedroom, stripping out of his clothes and stroking himself a few times to take the edge off. He knew the color from his cheeks wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, so he just slowly made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“If you’re going to have me parading around the house naked, perhaps we should–oh,” he gasped, blue eyes going wide at the scene before him.

Hannibal was sitting in his usual seat, holding a glass of wine. He looked like the perfection of elegance, his suit crisp and pressed in all the right places except for one. His long, hard cock was standing straight up, pants opened and spread apart to give Will plenty of room to be seated.

“Your dinner is getting cold, Will,” he said softly, sipping his wine before sighing and motioning for his husband to join him.

Will’s mouth was hanging open slightly, and he had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other to get to Hannibal’s seat. He slowly managed to put his leg on the other side of his lover, back pressed against Hannibal’s chest. A soft moan left his chest as he slowly, seductively slid down along his achingly hard cock, and he tried to take deep breaths to keep himself from immediately starting to bounce.

Picking up his fork with trembling hands, Will managed to start on his loin without dropping any food onto him. The meal became easier the longer he sat there, just feeling full and loved and so wonderfully owned.

In the middle of sipping his wine, Hannibal’s lips over his shoulder blades, he felt the doctor give a slight roll of his hips. He tried not to spew the drink from his mouth, practically choking in the process as he felt his prostate nudged by the blunt head of Hannibal’s cock.

“Is something wrong, mano meilė?,” he asked simply, the Lithuanian tumbling from his lips as if they were having a normal conversation.

“No,” Will managed to breathe out, calming himself down enough to return to his food. But not even two minutes later, another roll of Hannibal hips attacked his senses, going even deeper than before.

“Hannibal,” he breathed out, one hand resting on his suited thigh, the other still holding his fork. His own cock was rock hard and steadily leaking, twitching every few moments with anticipation and want.

Hannibal smiled in victory, for he knew that Will was close and that he wanted this. He wanted it more than anything else, which meant he wanted Hannibal. That’s all he ever hoped for.

Another roll of his hips, then another, and pretty soon Hannibal was steady thrusting up into the smaller man above him, steadily eating his meal and politely wiping his lips.

Will, however, had managed to cling even tighter to Hannibal’s thigh, and he tried to keep eating small bites of the meal in front of him.

The final thrust came unexpectedly, it was angled slightly so practically half of Hannibal’s shaft ground against Will’s prostate.

His lover let the fork drop to the ground with a clang, shouting his husband’s name as he began to spurt ropes of thick, hot come across his belly and Hannibal’s pants. He was whining, writing above him, face flushed and curls matted against his forehead with a thin sheen of sweat.

The force of Will’s orgasm cause Hannibal to whimper slightly, feeling him clench around his already throbbing length. A few thrusts later, he spilled his own load inside of him, feeling some of it trickle out the sides from sheer gravity pulling it down.

“How was your dinner, mano meilė?,” he asked the man above him, letting one hand slide across his middle so he could lick and suck all of his remaining release from his fingers.

“Orgasmic,” was Will’s witty reply, leaning back against the man’s strong chest as he took a long sip of his wine.

He had no plans of moving for quite awhile.


End file.
